Shadow Flame
by Reku14
Summary: Rex and Tryxel must hunt down Axel and Zexion after they go missing on a mission. But will they find them? Axel/OC Zexion/OC


I came up with this idea today and have had so little inspiration lately I had to write it.

I don't own anything except the nickname AxyLove, the plot, and Rexial. Tryxel belongs to my Tsuin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tryxel and Rexial roamed around the castle bored. They were waitng for Axel and Zexion to get back from their mission when the intercom crackled on.

"Fourteen and Fifteen report to the Superior's office immediately." Saix's voice called over the intercom. He sounded pissed.

"I wonder what that's about." Tryxel asked as they headed to the office.

"I don't know…but I don't have a good feeling about it." Rexial replied.

"You too huh? I thought it was just me." Tryxel said. Rexial just nodded and opened the door to Xemnas' office for her. They sat down in front of him feeling an intense amount of dread.

"Hello. As you know Six and Eight were sent out on a mission yesterday. They were to follow the key blade wielder's dark friend, Riku. Somehow they were discovered and their whereabouts are now unknown. You are to find and retrieve them right away." Xemnas said as he shuffled papers. Ice-cold fear pulsed through their veins.

"No…" Rexial breathed. Tryxel tried to slow her breathing. Saix came from behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay my Urufu No Imouto. Riku was last seen in the outskirts of Olympus. You'll find him there." Saix said and with a gentle squeeze he turned and left.

"Come on Tsuin, let's go kick his ass." Rexial said her worry replaced by anger. Tryxel nodded clenching a fist.

"I never liked that prick anyway." She said and opened a portal.

They stepped through coming face to face with Riku.

"Why hello there ladies. Looking for your boy toys?" He said smugly.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. Riku." Tryxel said threateningly. Riku just smirked and shrugged.

"You all are evil…so I disposed of two of you when I had the chance. They were following me anyways. Oh yeah, they're some shitty fighters." Riku said smiling. Rexial growled feeling Pyro scratching inside of her to come out. Tryxel felt the same. Her shape was all ready becoming shadowy as she fought to stay in control. Rexial's body was heating up 10x hotter than normal, and her hair was beginning to resemble black and red dancing flames.

"I swear to GOD if you killed them I will DESTROY YOU RIKU!" She yelled her hands igniting. He laughed though. He seemed to feel no danger.

"They aren't dead…for now. But you never know how long you'll last in the darkness." He said quite proud of himself.

Tryxel and Rexial shared a look and snapped. No longer were they in control. Tryxel grew cat ears and her eyes turned bright orange as her body became more shadow than human. Rexial's hair whipped around like flames her eyes turning bright red. Her body heat rose to a flaming 150 degrees. Tryxel growled. Rexial and Tryxel were gone, Berserker and Pyro had taken over. Riku still stood there acting like a pompous ass not knowing the danger he was in.

"Awwwww, are you guys angry now?" he said tauntingly. Berserker growled disappearing in a trail of shadow. She reappeared behind him grabbing a handful of hair and swiping at his face. He hit her in the leg with way to dawn. She let go with a hiss and when Riku picked himself up he had scratches across his face. Pyro threw fireballs at him relentlessly as she hovered in the air. He dodged them back flipping out of the way.

"You really _fucked _up when you decided to mess with us RIKU. You could have gotten out of this okay but now we're going to fucking DESTROY YOU!" Pyro screamed. She charged forward her fists literally on fire and swung a right hook. Riku dodged left running into Berserker who had shadow teleported over to him. She kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Shit I didn't think they were this strong, Riku thought to himself. Pyro kicked him over and slashed at him with her knife. He blocked it but his hand now had a giant gash in it. Grunting to himself Riku somersaulted out of their path landing in a defensive position. Berserker growled summoning a circle of darkness around him. Smirking she made a pawing movement and the darkness closed in on him. He narrowly jumped out of the circle before it hit him.

"Where are they, Riku?" Berserker questioned. Her voice was low like a shadow but had a strong growl, like a wolf.

"They're in YOUR element how about you go find them, and get lost there yourself!" Riku replied back angrily.

"I believe she asked you a question Mr. I-want-to-fuck-the-key-blade-master, dark side failure, mu'fuckin BITCH!" Pyro screamed at him and the fire grew on her body.

"Ooooh firey. But I'm not afraid. I told you. They are lost in the darkness. Forever." Riku said shrugging.

"What sector little girl?" Berserker asked glaring. They were getting tired of the games.

"Oh I don't know really." He answered.

Berserker and Pyro looked at each other and nodded. He was of no more use. It was time to destroy him. Pyro closed her eyes letting her body be consumed by one burning flame. Berserker raised her hands over her head delicately and hummed one dark note. Soon the whole area the two of them were standing in was cloaked in shadow, the only light coming from Pyro. Pyro leaned down touching her hand to the ground pulling the fire from her body and fusing it into the shadows. As the fire was mixed into the shadow it turned black. Riku stared wide-eyed. What did I get myself into! He thought frightened. This kind of power is unreal. It shouldn't exist!

Pyro stood and took Berserker's hand. Closing their eyes the girls lifted their opposite arms and the Shadow Flames gathered above them.

"Wait! No I'll tell you. Just stop." Riku said trying to reason with them. Berserker laughed her eyes still closed.

"There's no stopping us now fool." She growled. Then as if they could read each other's minds they flung their hands forward. The flames swirled and danced before meeting their target. The last thing visible was Riku's eyes, wide in fear, before Shadow Flame enveloped him.

Pyro and Berserker slowly transformed back into Rexial and Tryxel.

"So…do you think you can open a hole into the darkness?" Rexial asked.

"Yeah…I think I can." She responded. Closing her eyes in focus, she waved a hand at the ground and it melted and swirled forming a giant circle. Rexial raised an eyebrow at the size.

"So we won't get stuck." Tryxel explained. Rexial nodded.

"So…we go in and I turn into a giant inferno and hopefully they see it? Sound good?" Rexial asked eyeing the hole.

"Sounds good to me." Tryxel responded. Holding hands they leaped down falling until finally they landed on solid ground. They glanced around ready to defend themselves. So far the coast was clear. Rexial snapped her fingers and a flame appeared the flame made it's way around her body until she was fully enveloped. Then she lifted her hands up high and created a swirling column of fire.

"There, that should do it." She said turning to her Tsuin.

"Yeah let's just hope no heartless come running too." She said dryly. They waited in silence for a moment before they heard something.

"That sounds like-"

"-someone running!" they said in unison. Turning toward the sound they saw another column of fire heading towards them.

"That must be them!" Rexial cried. They wanted to run to their loves but they had to remain under the hole back to the light. Soon though, Axel and Zexion were with them.

"Come on guys we have to go and fast. Before any heartless show up, or the hole closes." Tryxel said grabbing Zexion. She created a shadow plate jumping on it. Axel and Rexial joined them and they took off. As soon as they were off the ground heartless swarmed where they once stood. The hole above them was closing fast.

"Axel! Tsuin! Give me some fire power!" she yelled. Nodding they shot out a trail of flames propelling them up and through the whole in a matter of seconds.

The shadow plate disappeared leaving them all on the ground.

"Rex! Baby you found me!" Axel said happily twirling her around and kissing her. He paid no attention to how she was still slightly on fire.

"Of course AxyLove." She said kissing him back happily.

"15, Je suis heureux de voir ta beauté une fois de plus, mon amour." Zexion said in French. Tryxel blushed taking his hand.

"Je n'avais jamais de repos jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve, mon prince noir." She replied softly. He leaned in capturing her lips with his own sharing a sweet soft kiss.

"How did you guys find us?" Axel asked holding Rexial close. Zexion had his arms around Tryxel's waist in a rare display of affection.

"Well it turns out-" Tryxel began.

"-that we have a new power.-" Rexial continued.

"-It's really strong-

"-and we kinda sorta killed Riku-"

"-It's a combo of our powers-"

"-called-"  
"Shadow Flame." They finished in unison. Then they looked at each other confused. They never finished sentences like that before.

"It seems as if your new ability has made your bond even stronger." Zexion said putting his hand to his mouth thinking.

"Geez right when I thought it couldn't get any deeper now you guys are finishing sentences. What's next telepathy!" Axel said jokingly. Rexial hit him but smiled at her Tsuin and winked.

"That'd be pretty damn sweet." She said laughing.

"I know right! We could talk about anything anytime!" Tryxel said laughing along with her. Axel and Zexion sweat dropped.

"The sad thing is that it could probably happen." Zexion said dryly. Tryxel stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at it then at her and smirked.

"Hmmmm…come along Tryx." He said with a lusting look in his eye. Tryxel blushed deep crimson and Rexial bit back a giggle.

"You know that's a good idea Zex." Axel said catching on and picked up Rexial bridle style. Zexion chuckled doing the same to Tryxel.

"Viens mon chéri clair de lune, nous avons une nuit à passer ensemble." Zexion purred in Tryxel's ear stepping through the portal. The last thing heard was Tryxel giggling.

"Let's go ignite some fires baby!" Axel said stepping through his portal also.

As the last pair of lovers disappeared a rustle was heard in bushes nearby. Riku poked his head out checking to see if the coast was clear. He had barely avoided that attack using darkness to propel himself backwards at the last moment. Walking away his only thought being that those twins needed to be destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Saix: Urufu No Imouto means Wolf sister. The Kanji won't paste here correctly and I don't know how to write it.

Zexion: 'Je suis heureux de voir ta beauté une fois de plus, mon amour.' means 'I'm glad to see your beauty once again my love'

And 'Viens mon chéri clair de lune, nous avons une nuit à passer ensemble' means 'Come my darling moonlight we have a night to spend together'

Tryxel: 'Je n'avais jamais de repos jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve, mon prince noir' means 'I'd never rest until I found you my dark prince.'


End file.
